Why Gryffindor?
by Aero-Lee
Summary: Harry asks Remus why Peter Pettigrew was sorted into Gryffindor. Just a one shot for anyone who was wondering why Peter was sorted where he was.


Okay...so just a little oneshot i wrote, that probably wont even make sense. I was bored and decided to write about why Peter Pettigrew got sorted into Gryffindor, because i know some people are probably wondering. Harry and Remus speaking and stuff...

Disclaimer...Aighty i'm Leeda not the wonderful person who wrote Harry Potter, who i'm mad at for ending the series. If i were her i'd write a prequal thing about Lily and James' time and Hogwarts... That would sell BIG TIME. Well i'm not her so on with MY story...

* * *

"Professor Lupin?" Harry said, as he entered his office. Lupin turned around.

"Please Harry, call me Remus," The werewolf pushed aside the essays he was grading to face the young boy. "What did you want?"

"Pro-I mean Remus," Harry said smiling, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Remus said.

"Why," Harry paused, "Why was Peter Pettigrew sorted into Gryffindor? If he became a Death Eater, why wasnt he sorted into Slytherin?"

"Well, Harry one thing you need to understand is that not all Slytherins are evil." Remus said. Harry snorted.

"All the ones i know are," Harry said, "Who told you that?" Remus smiled, remembering something.

"Your mother did, Harry."

"Oh," Was all he could manage.

"And about your question. I think Peter was sorted into Gryffindor because he didnt belong in any of the other houses."

"What do you mean?" Harry leaned closer to the Professor, "I think he would have been better suited for Slytherin than Gryffindor."

"Do you remember when you told me the sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin?" Harry nodded, "Well it isnt because you are evil. It might have something to do with your scar, but its also because of your ambition. You strive to get things done, and you chase your dreams. Peter wasnt like that. I dont believe he wanted to be a Death Eater. He just chose it because it was a promise, an easy way out. And he gave up many things to do that. Even at Hogwarts, he would do what ever James Sirius, and i asked him to do. And Slytherins are stubborn, they always want things there way, so no, i dont think he belonged in Slytherin."

"Well," Harry said, "What about Ravenclaw?" Remus chuckled at that one.

"Peter wasnt the sharpest tool in the shed, if you get what i mean Harry," The Proffesor said, "He never got the best grades. He didnt have a thirst for knowledge, no. He always expected thins to come to him, always coppying off of mine, James, and even Sirius's, papers. And it wasnt such a smart thing for him to do by becoming a Death Eater. He couldve came to Dumbledore, or one of his friends. So we can say that Ravenclaw wasnt the right house for him either."

"Hufflepuff?" Harry suggested, remembering how most people thought of that as the house you went to when you didnt belong any where else.

"No," Remus said, "We can clearly rule that one out. Hufflepuffs are loyal. He wasnt. Maybe to his Death Eaters and Voldemort, but not the way he should have been. He wasnt loyal to his friends, Dumbledore, his family, no one. Hufflepuff wasnt the place for him."

"I still dont think he should have been in Gryffindore," Harry said, "Gryffindors are brave. He wasnt. He chickened out and went to Voldemort when the war got tough."

"Well i agree with you there Harry. But Gryffindores are brave and so was he. He risked it all by going to the Order meetings, qwith the Dark Mark. He risked it all, just by hanging out with us, standing beside Dumbledore. It takes courage to do that. And alot of courage to go against your friends. Thats just a different kind of bravery. So maybe he wasnt put into Gryffindor for the good reasons, but he certainly fits in that house better than the others. Most definatly." Remus looked at his watch. Almost 10. "Harry its past curfew, i'll write you a note so you dont get in trouble," He said scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Just head back to your common room." Remus handed him the note. "Off you go." Harry got up to walk away, but stopped at the door.

"Thanks Remus. I was wondering that for a while," Harry turned and walked away. Remus smiled.

"Me too."

---------------------------------------------------------

So that was just something i thought of when i was taking a shower this morning. I mean, during PoA i bet every one was wondering why JK Rowling put Peter in Gryffindor. So i just wanted to explain why i think he was in Gryffindor. I want to know how many people understood what i wrote...so REVIEWS PLEASE! And check out my other story Letters. This story will make more sense if you do, but i'm not done with it yet.


End file.
